Crimson Fever
by Shesweet
Summary: Sam & Dean find Cynthia Dixon, a ‘charming’, nineteen year old. The upside? She’s beautiful and at least half way decent person. But when she gets a premonition that Sam gets a strange illness, they soon find that it's not just an illness it's an epidemic
1. Meeting Cyn

Summery: Sam & Dean find Cynthia Dixon, a 'charming', selfish, casual smoking, very extreme type nineteen year old. The up-side? She's beautiful, she's slightly exotic, she has delicate but strong long legs, gorgeous brown curly hair. She's at least half way decent person. Now that he thinks about it she's not as bad Sam thought. But when she gets a premonition that Sam gets a strange illness, they soon find out that it's not just an illness-it's an epidemic.

**Hey! It's Shesweet! I've not seen you in a long time! I love yall and I want you to review!**

**The girl with the best-ist coments**

**-Shesweet**

_She was at a large house. One with too many twist and turns especially since she's alone. Some thing was there. She had a premonition that it was. She was too young for this. A very ugly vampire thing jumped out at her. She whacked it with a piece of wood that she had carved a cross in. There was someone else there. They put a hand on her. She gave a scream/war call._

Dean jumped back as the screaming girl swung a piece of wood at him. "What the f-Sam you said this girl was defenseless."

Sam shrugged. "I-I thought she was. Look at her. She's covered in dirt. I thought she needed help."

"Hel-_lo_ I don't need you're help, Sim or whatever you're name is-"

"Sam-Sam Winchester and this is Dean."

"Look I don't need help from some gay couple, okay?"

Dean chuckled. "Actually, we're brothers, not a couple."

"Whatever. Listen Hardy Boys," Dean seemed taken aback. "I don't need you're help."

"Listen-," Sam paused for her name.

"Cynthia Dixon-but don't you dare call me that or I'll cut off you're balls-It's Cyn."

Dean snorted. "Figures. You would find the violent little girl, Miss Cleo."

Cyn raised the piece of wood. "Shut up. I'll knock-yer-balls-off. I'm damn good at golf." She said with a twang that they hadn't realized before. Dean shielded him self.

"Okay, He'll shut up," Sam jerked his head at Dean, who looked slightly amused. "If you come with us."

She wielded the wood higher at Sam. "Ohhhh-no, I'm not giving into that one. What's you're next trick 'Want some candy?'?"

Dean out and out laughed at that. "Sam? He's probably still a virgin."

She readied the wood. "Golf?" Dean flinched and shut his mouth.

"Li-li-listen, Cyn, we are to normal guys not-what-ever-you think we are. Okay? Were harmless." Sam said putting his hands up.

"A harmless guy with a gun?" Sam looked at Dean.

"You brought a gun? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You have five seconds to run like you're ass is on fire. Four…"

"I can't believe you, Dean."

"Three…"

"Well you can't expect me to come unprepared?"

"_Two_…"

"Were coming to meet a teenage _girl_-"

"_One_... Burn, baby, burn." Sam and Dean took off running. Cyn ran too, almost catching them. They jumped the front gate thinking she'd stop-she didn't. She skimmed the fence as easily if not easier.

"Oh _shit_!" Dean yelled. They ran across the street and jumped into the car Sam in the driver's seat. "Sam, Sam go go go!" Sam just sat there. "Go, Sam. Golf!"

"This isn't right I can't leave her."

"Oh god, you found another freaky kid to be connected to?"

Sam wrinkled his nose. "Cyn!" Sam got out. "Cyn? Come on, I can't leave you here by you're self. Cyn?" She walked over to Sam.

"Sam, I can't leave I have to guard this house."

"Cyn, you have to come. You might get hurt."

"No. I won't." Sam took a step towards her. "I'll scream, I swear I will."

"Cyn…" He eased closer.

"Sam. Don't." He took another step. She swung the wood but he caught it, grabbed her and tried to cover her mouth. She shrieked but it was muffled so she bit him.

"Oww!" Cyn took off running. "Cyn, hey come back here! Dean? Drive around the block, I'll meet you half way." He took off after her. "Cyn! Come back!"

Sam ran a full block _twice_ looking for her with Dean driving slowly alongside of him. Dean's eyes got as big as saucers.

"Sam!" And then he sped off.

"Dean, Dean-?" And then there was a rustling in the trees above and then a weight on his shoulders strangling him.

"Tryin' to kidnap me? Oh no mister Winchester, I can't let you do that. I told you to leave me alone! Are you gonna leave me alone?" She tightened her thighs around his neck. "Huh?" Sam nodded. "Good." She let go and jumped down.

"Cyn? What the hell?"

"I had to show you I could take care of myself."

"By choking me?" He said rubbing his neck.

"Yeah! I have to stay. You just don't understand what it's like to lose someone."

"Yes I do. I lost my mother when I was a baby. And Me and Dean are looking for my father."

"I lost my mother when I was young too. A fire."

"Me too."

"My sister said that she was on the ceiling."

"Mine too. Do you what started the fire?"

"She did." Sam eyes widened.

"Where is your father?"

"I think he went sorta crazy, when I was six my sister, Delilah, was basically taking care of me. She was sixteen. Then one day he just snapped. And Delilah took me away."

"Where is Delilah?"

"I dunno." She said with a shrug and a bitter smirk. "She just left-disappeared. And she was pregnant. And just recently I started to have the vision-y premonition thingies. That's why I have to stay, she might come back."

"Me too. Maybe we could help you find her. I think you could help us."

She took a deep breath. "You really don't wanna give up on me, do you?" She shook her head. "You're one crazy ass city boy. Fine I'll let you help." Dean pulled up behind them.

"Come on Cyn."

Dean put his hand up. "Whoa, wait, where is she going?"

Sam looked behind himself then back at Dean. "Well, she's coming with us."

"What? I was all for saving her when I thought she was a poor thirteen year old-"

"I'm not thirteen."

"I know, but genius here made me think you were. I wanted to save her before but now she's threatening to whack off my Fellas. No."

"Please Dean?"

"No, Sam."

"Dean Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

"Cyn?"

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzee?"

"Okay. If you promise not to do that again."

"Yayyyyyyyy!" She said jumping up and down and hugging Sam.

Dean gave her a blank and slightly mesmerized look. "Just get in the car." He said tiredly.


	2. Tampons and Fake ID's

As they drove along the road Cyn watched Sam, his hair sparkling in the moonlight. She was sitting in the middle of the backseat cross-legged _without a seat belt_-not that they cared. 'Oh god they're hot.'

She looked back and forth between them. "Woo." She said under her breath and put the back of her hand to her head.

Sam, who was watching in his rearview mirror, looked confused. "Cyn, are you okay?" Cyn snapped out of her trance, her eyes wide.

She sat up straight and flinched. "Yeah." Dean chuckled. Her eyes snapped to the rearview mirror where Dean was watching her. "I'm just gonna lay down." She slumped over and wasn't heard from for miles. When she sat back up the sun loomed low in the sky and the car had stopped.

"Sam? Dean?" She looked around. She saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was smushed on one side and wild on the other. "Mmmmm." She grumbled as she pulled her hair away from her head. She looked out the window. She appeared to be in the parking lot of a pool bar. Then Sam and Dean came running out laughing.

"And you told them that you weren't that good…" Sam laughed. They got in the car and Dean looked back at her.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" Dean said raising his eyebrows.

"I just woke up." She said flatly.

"Ohh-kay. Ready?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"No wait. Gotta pee." She climbed out of the car and ran to the side of the building to the bathrooms. Dean looked irritated. She came back to the car, biting her lip and Sam and Dean looked at her.

"All peed out?" She nodded.

A few miles down the road they heard her creak nervously, "Uh, guys? Can we make a stop at the nearest Walgreen's?"

Dean took his eyes off the road. "Why would you need-" Sam looked at him. "To? _Ohhh god_." He mumbled. Dean made a turn off the road they were on.

Cyn came out of the store with a bag in her hand. She sighed. "They wouldn't let me use the bathroom, even if it _was_ an emergency. Where should I go?" Dean glanced at the bushes. "Oh, _hell_ no. I will not do that."

"So what are you thinking?" She glanced behind the building.

"I can't believe that I am guarding my car, while a girl puts in a Tampon on the other side." Dean said pushing his hair back in a frustrated manner.

Sam looked impatient. "Cyn, hurry up. How long can that take?"

"Do you want me to do it wrong?"

"You can do it wrong?" Dean said turning his head slightly to Sam. Sam shrugged.

"I could bleed allover the place and leave My DNA behind a Walgreen's."

Dean made a disgusted noise. "Must you be so vulgar?"

"You try to insert Tampon without touching your ass to the ground. Can you?"

"You know I can't." He slightly glanced back. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah, I'm finished." She stood up.

"What's going on here?" All their eyes snapped to a cop standing feet away from them.

"Nothing officer," Cyn said crumpling the tampon wrapper behind her. "We were just fixing a tire." He looked at Cyn and back at Sam and Dean.

"And they couldn't?"

"He has a bad back," She pointed to Dean. "And he just helped me." She looked at Sam "I was just looking it over."

What's your name and who are these men?"

"Bess Boguardi and these are my brothers," All eyes snapped to her.

"Were not really-" Dean started to object.

"Long lost Half-Brothers. Chris and Flint." The cop shined his light in their eyes.

"Can I see some ID?" She pulled a small card out of her bra. "Elizabeth Scarlet Boguardi…Age 21…Birth Date June 6, 1985…Birth Place Atlanta, Georgia…Height 5'10…Hair Brown…Eyes Brown…Race Afro-American/Italian?..." He looked from the ID to her. "Sorry for the trouble, Miss Boguardi." She flashed a smile. He handed her the ID.

"No problem, Officer. Have a safe drive." He got in his cruiser and drove away.

"Bess Boguardi?" Sam said.

"Twenty-one? It _had_ to be fake." Dean said.

"But how come he didn't see it."

"Because it was real…enough." She said with a shrug. They gave her a questioning look. "The License Bureau will believe if you have a fake birth certificate."

"Well you're a class act, Cyn." They got in the car.

"How old are you for real?" Sam asked.

"Nineteen. And I'm from Louisiana, not ATL. I am half Black half Italian. And I'm 5'11-ish not 5'10."

"Aren't you a smart little thing?" Dean said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Can we change the radio? I like Duran Duran as much as the next girl, but can we here something other than classic rock?"

"It broken." Dean said flatly.

"Please try?"

"Fine."

_Click_

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get wit my friends…"_

"Too Euro Trash."

_Click_

"_Cuz it's a Bittersweet Symphony this life, tryna make ends meet, you're a slave to money then you die-ie…"_

"Too depressing."

_Click_

"_And The Reason is yooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, and The Reason is yooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"_

"Too played out."

_Click_

"_I needa Soldier that ain't scared to stand up for me, knowna carry big things if you know what I mean…"_

"**_God_** no."

_Click_

"_We were in love before but now it's so much more, cuz when I kiss your lips I can't explain…"_

"Wait I love this song don't change it."

"It's not too old for you?"

"No-pe. What I feel in my heart for you,"

"Dean, if we ignore her she might go to sleep."

"I don't know what I'd do, baby if lost you, Cuz I've been without you and I know how it feels and I can't be alone anymore."

"Fine."

"I know it's More Than Love, baby, I can feel it, when I'm close to you, I know it's More Than Love, baby, it's you,"

"This is damn annoying."

"Maybe my words don't explain, why I'm feeling this way,"

"But she not to bad is she?"

"No. But this is still gonna be a long ride."


	3. Crimson

They finally landed in small town.

"A hotel! Thank god." Dean and Cyn were asleep so it was only Sam awake. When the car stopped moving Cyn sat up.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"At a hotel, a couple miles outside of Salem." Sam looked at her with great interest. "You have a little drool, right here." He said dabbing at his face to show her where it was. She wiped it with her wrist and smirked.

"Well, you've seen me at my un-daintiest maybe you can see me with my hair clean."

Dean snorted loudly and woke himself up. He looked around at them. "Where the hell are we?"

"We are at a hotel, Dean."

"I call first dibs on shower!" Cyn said.

"Second dibs."

"Damn." Sam said.

The water was warm and running down her skin .Cyn washed her shoulders and the back of her neck when her head started to pound her vision blurred and her lungs hurt. She was having a Premonition…

_Sam busted in the bathroom stripped his clothes off and got in the shower-with her still in it. He pushed her against the wall of the shower and pressed his body close._

"_Sam, what are you doing?"_

"_What I want to."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_You." And then he kissed her. Not that she didn't want him. She wanted him bad, but it was weird. He ran his hand up and down long lean hip. _

"_Sam?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What's wrong? I mean you're not normally like this."_

_He kissed her neck. "Like what?"_

"_Controlling, horny?"_

"_Cyn, I want you. And I think you want me too."_

"_And if you're right?" _

"_And if I'm right, you'll like this…" He kissed in circles on he shoulders and neck._

"_And what if you're wrong."_

"_Then you won't like this…" He ran his hand up and down her inner thigh. _

_Then something clicked for her. "Do you have Crimson Fever?"…_

"What the hell is _Crimson Fever_?" She said out loud. Then she thought about it. He had the vision too! _"Shit_!" She hit her self in the forehead. She turned off the water and stepped out into the small steamy bathroom. She wiped the mirror with her towel. Her hair long-ish brown and curly and wet. She knew she had to pretend that the vision hadn't happened and see what in god's name Crimson Fever is.


	4. Tracking It Down

"All yours, Man." Cyn said pointing to the bathroom. "I left you some hot water."

"Yes!" Dean ran into the bathroom. They the water start up. Then Dean splash in.

"Sooo…" She said running her toes on the carpet in circles.

"Uhhh…"

"I'm gonna get dressed." She said pointing with her thumb.

"Great idea." Cyn sat with her back to Sam and put her nightie on. _'God, must she wear things like that?'_

"DAMN IT!" They heard come from the bathroom.

"Um, I'm gonna get some air." She put on a hoodie and some bell-bottom sweat pants over her nightie.

"Okay."

Cyn pushed her hair back. "Whew."

"Whew." Sam said pushing his hair back. "Thank god." On his computer he typed in the words: Crimson Fever. It pulled up several articles including:

**Mysterious Epidemic Sweeps Through Springfield**

The virus, Crimson Fever, seems to be sweeping through the teenagers, especially the ones from Springfield, Oregon. It is said to be passed through kissing and sexual contact. Though it is not said if it is airborne or not. Some teens have lived through this, some have not been so lucky. Five teens have died from it. But doctors are befuddled. "I seriously can't explain it," Dr. Donald Smiths says. "It's like it makes the teens highly aroused and more attracted to their partners. They then kiss, that's how it spreads." Before they find a vaccine for Crimson Fever here's what he says, "Just keep a tight leash on your teens. Keep watch on who you child hangs out with. And watch for these symptoms: drowsiness, trembling, mood swings, nervousness, sensual behavior, wheezing, faintness, fevers above 105, chills, compulsive sweating, flushness-the color of crimson and hallucinations. And if you're teen has these symptoms go straight to the emergency room." And that's just what the doctor ordered.

Sam could hear his pulse in his ears. How did he get it? What's next? Is he going to give it to Cyn? "Wanna take a shower I'd bet you smell awful." Dean said. He had the same jeans on and a towel drying his hair. Sam hit his computer against the night stand next to him.

"Shit Dean! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Wussy." Dean said under his breath. Or at least that's what Sam thought he said. "Take a shower, man." He said crisply.

"Yeah. I'll do that." Sam said distractedly. He closed his laptop which the screen had gone black from the impact. "I'll be in the shower." He said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Dean?" Cyn said from behind him.

"Yeah?" He sat on the bed.

"I had a premonition in the shower. Sam wants me and he might be sick."

"What?"

"What can I do to turn Sam off?" She said sitting in front of the bed. "Here," She thru Dean some lotion. "Do my back."

"What?"

"Put lotion on my back. _Duh!_"

"Oh. Well, don't say things like that. And what happened to your forehead?"

"Fine. I won't. And nothing." Dean started to slather lotion on her back and she started to put some on her legs.

"Also, try not to put lotion on in front of him, especially your legs; he probably has a thing for that."

"Oh-kay. Can you massage a little, I'm really tensed."

"Okay."

"Hmmmm…Dean, you have great hands…Oh, you should make this your job…Oh...Dean-"

"_What the hell_, is going on here?" Sam said from behind them.

"I'm just doing her back."

Sam cocked his head to the side.

"Lotion." Dean rubbed it between his hands and smelled it. Then he realized how girly it smelled, but kept rubbing. Dean could feel the tension between them. "I need a cigarette."

"What?"

"Since when do _you_ smoke?" Sam asked.

"About five rest stops back while you were sleeping. I almost set the upholstery on fire, by the way, dude, you hit your head pretty hard on the dashboard a couple times." Sam reached up and touched his forehead then he winced at the invisible bruise.

"Thanks for waking me up to make sure me up and making sure I didn't go into a coma!"

"Yeah, you are a _great_ brother, Dean."

"Fantastic!"

"Award winning."

"Okay, I get it! I suck! Now anyone wanna join me in a cigarette?"

"I'll take a cigg." Cyn said standing up to adjust her nightie.

"You smoke?"

"Casually and occasionally." Dean handed her a cigarette after placing his between his lips. She lit it off of Dean's and took a long slow drag. 'She couldn't look any sexier, but what happened to her forehead? Still sexy as hell,' Sam thought. She exhaled a long stream of smoke. 'There she goes, looking sexier.' She shimmied out of her sweats and crawled into bed.

"Where yall sleepin'?" Sam looked at the bed she was on and Dean looked at the other. "Then where am I gonna sleep?" They both looked at a small broke-down day bed. "I have a better idea."

The next morning Sam rolled over and Dean looked at Sam in a tired dazed look and rubbed his hair. "Good morning." He said in a perverted sing song voice.

"Urgh!" Sam yelled jumping out of the bed and shaking disgustedly.

"Shhhh…You wake the beast." Cyn moved in her bed.

"Mornin', boys." She sat up. Sam realized she was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Stanford' across the chest and boxers that looked just like the ones he was currently wearing. "By the way, third drawer on the left, comfy boxers." She puffed out her chest so she can read the shirt. "Stanford. Faintcee learnin's boy. I like it."

Sam looked slightly puzzled. "Okay, thanks?" Dean started laughing.

"Now I have to use the bathroom." As if in response the bathroom door slammed. "Damn that girl is quick!"

"I'll be right out!" They heard her chirp in her accent.

"The girl is driving me crazy. The hot water-gone! Tampons! Making us share a bed!" He said using hand gestures. Then his look darkened. "And it's your fault."

"She's not that bad, is she?" He said with a shrug.

"The only reason you say that is because you have the Hotts for her!" He put his finger to his lips in deep thought. "Oh, maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"I what! The Hotts for her? What makes you think that?" He looked at him. "The premonition. Great. But, I don't actually have The Hotts for her." 'Not that much.' He thought. "I have Crimson Fever in that vision."

"That sounds like a soap opera."

"We have to find out what's going on. I read on the internet that there is a town that all the teens are getting it."

"Okay, we'll get on the road in an hour. By the way, I think your feelings are universal. But you can't carry through with those plans. She too young for you. Maury has shows about this all the time."

"What are you talking about? I'm twenty-two and she's nineteen. You watch Maury?" Dean shrugged.

"Hey, Dean? All done!" Cyn said. Sam brushed by her to the bathroom. "What got his boxers in a knot?" She turned and looked at Dean. "You _told_ didn't you?"

Dean shrugged. "I couldn't hide it! He had it to." He licked his lips. "Listen Cyn, Sam and you can't be, you know that; don't you?"

"What? I-I mean I think he's cute-but I'm not in love with him!"

"So there's some attraction?"

"I think you're cute but I am far from in love with you, I'm closer to hate!"

Dean pursed his lips. "Cyn, I understand that you are a teenage girl, with a lot of sexual feelings, but you can't have sex with Sam. That's just a no-no."

"Dean, if I were to have sex with Sam, I'm not going to have it with him right now. I wouldn't push him down and jump his bones right here and now. I'm having my period and I hardly even get aroused right now."

"Oh-kay, too much information, there!"

"That's what you get for telling me who I can or can't have sex with."


	5. Party Time

Soon they got on the road, on the way to Springfield Sam filled Cyn in on Crimson Fever. When they got there they went straight to the library which was closed, so they went to the collage one.

"May I help you?" The little librarian lady said. She was considerably shorter than Cyn; she was maybe 5'3 with bright features and a pixie cut.

"Yes, I'm Christopher Grace and these are my friends, Jeffery Glenn and Helena Reid," Dean said. He tried to sound really rich because the town seemed to be a rich town. "We were wondering if the computers were still up."

"Yeah and we need to know if you have any local papers available?" Sam said.

"Well, yes but the library's about to close in twenty-five minuets."

"We'll hurry." Dean said winking. Even if they weren't getting in before, that sealed the deal. "Thank you." They walked in and looked around.

"Cyn, you look at the papers and Dean and I will search the net, okay?"

"Fine." Cyn weaved her way through the maze of books and found the news papers. Cyn read and read until she found one.

**Springfield University Shopper**

** Frat Party At Suma Kappa Hi**

**There is going to be a rocking party tonight**

**at Suma Kappa Hi, and anyone who isn't **

'**absorbed in their studies' will be there. So**

**come if you're anybody. There of course be**

**sex and beer so all you need is yourself and maybe a few condoms!**

**Writing your 'It Party's' column-Rachel **

"Sam! Dean!" Cyn yelled running over to the computers "There's a frat party. We have to go."

"Why would we do that?" Dean asked.

"It's totally mating grounds for CF."

"Cyn's right, you know?" Sam said.

"I know."

"What have found?"

"Slim to not shit." Dean looked frustrated at the screen. "I guess we should go." He stood up and started to the door. Cyn put her arm in his way.

"Wait. You can't go like that."

Dean looked down at his clothes. "What's wrong with this?"

"Well, you look like a trucker let's start there." Cyn said putting her hands on her hips. Sam chuckled.

"What about John Edwards over here?" Sam stopped laughing.

"He could use improvements, but I can handle it." Cyn started towards the door. "I just need my bag from the car."

Cyn came back with her duffle bag. "Let's find a bathroom" They walked through the building looking for an empty bathroom, when they found one, there was one thing the guys didn't like about it: It was the ladies.

"I'm not going in there." Dean said.

"Come on, stupid, it's empty."

"Fine. I'll come in, but don't call me stupid again."

"Deal." And they walked in. Cyn worked on Dean first. She used some gel to put his hair in a faux Mohawk, like the one that Orlando Bloom was sporting for a minuet. Then for Sam, she put gel in her hands then grabbed his head and messed it up. She took both of their jackets and adjusted their jeans. She put some gel in her hair so it would be wavy/curly, but not wet and dirty looking like Scott Stapp's. She went into one of the stalls and came out in a sparkly pink tube top and a short denim skirt. She then secured silver heels on her feet. "There, now you guy are cute." They looked dazed at their reflections. Sam reached up to touch his hair. "Stop that! Can you guys dance?"

They looked at each other then in unison, shrugged. "Come over here, Sam. I know you know how to dance fast, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Let's make sure. Stand in front of me." He did. "Now Dean, make a beat. A fast one." He looked at her. "Do it!" She yelled He did. "First move the top half of your body to the beat. Now the bottom. Touch me. Make contact this isn't like the electric slide. Put one hand right above my butt. The other on my hip. Now grind." He did so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "You can get any woman if you make contact, you know that right? I think you guys are ready." She stopped and backed up. Dean raised his eyebrows up and down. Cyn gave him the finger.

"How rude." Dean said.

They drove around campus trying to find the frat. When they found it there were several half naked sorority sisters dancing together on the front lawn. It looked like a movie. Guys holding another Guy ankle first out a window while he puked. The pool table was outside. There was a frat boy naked and chasing some girls with one butt cheek green and the other indigo.

"Okay, guys. Don't drink anything not pre bottled ans sealed. Someone seamed to have slipped some ecstasy into the punch. And no kissing with girls you're unsure about." They piled out and walked to the door, when a guy darted out yelling, 'Ahhha Ahhhieeeeeeee!' Cyn jumped back. They walked in and a bunch of girls started giggling and ushered Dean away.

"Sup, babe." A guy said with an upwards nod. "How's the party treatin' you?"

"It's just fine," Cyn said. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Bess."

"Sup, I'm Vince."

"Wanna dance?"

"Yeah."

"Sam! Meet me back here in thirty!" Sam nodded as a short blonde girl sidled up to him and tickled his rib.

"So, how old are you? Are you new?"

"Yea. I'm nineteen. You?"

"Twenty-one. He ran his fingers through Cyn's hair. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you." They continued to dance and soon his lips touched her shoulder and up and down her neck.

Sam was dancing with this gorgeous little blonde then he started to make-out with her then the next thing he knew he had no clothes on from the waist up and he was in an almost pitch black room. He was on the bed and the blonde was his stomach kissing his chest.

"Wait, we shouldn't. I don't even know you're name."

"It's Mandy." She continued to kiss him. There was a light in her hand but Sam didn't care. Then there was a burst a light and sound.

"Sam?" He herd a familiar voice say. "You ass!" Cyn yelled and ran out.

"Mandy, stop-STOP!" He picked her up by her shoulders and dropped her on the bed. He took off after Cyn.


	6. Hotness and Panic

**A/N:** I don'tusually update twice in one week but I'm excited!

Cyn saw a girl sitting on top of Sam and she for some reason freaked out. She turned and bumped into a guy holding a lot of beer. He managed to dump every ounce on her. She shrieked and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door and hopped in the shower.Sam busted in the bathroom stripped his clothes off and got in the shower-with her still in it. He pushed her against the wall of the shower and pressed his body close.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"What I want to."

"And what's that?"

"You." And then he tried to kiss her but she turned her head. Not that she didn't want him. She wanted him bad, but this had happened before. He ran his hand up and down long lean hip.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? I mean you're not normally like this."

He kissed her neck. "Like what?"

"Controlling, horny?"

"Cyn, I want you. And I think you want me too."

"And if you're right?"

"And if I'm right, you'll like this…" He kissed in circles on he shoulders and neck. The premonition! Damn it!

"And what if you're wrong."

"Then you won't like this…" He ran his hand up and down her inner thigh.

Then something clicked for her. "Do you have Crimson Fever?"

"Where would I have gotten that?"

"That slut! You got it from her!"

"So?" He tried to kiss her again.

"No! And fooling around with you I probably have it, too. We have to get to Dean."

"No. I'm not going. Don't you want to have some fun?" Cyn was thinking all the while 'Don't look down…Don't look down…' She looked down. Her eyes widened. She shook her head to clear it.

"You are going to Dean." She wrapped herself around him and pushed him through the shower curtain-just as the door opened.

"I'll be right back Dee!" Dean turned around. "What the-Sam-Cyn!" He pointed an accusing finger at them. "_Ohhhh_…You guy's are _sooo_ busted. Gettin' busy on the floor?"

"Dean, he has CF."

"Oh." Cyn was using Sam as a shield but she knew Dean had seen the side of her ass. She picked up her now air-dried clothes. And pulled the skirt and tube top on.

"Dean, I'm fine, a little toasty, but fine."

"Sam, what was this girl's name?"

"Mandy-I think."

You he-whore, you don't even know her name. Don't you think we should leave?"

Dean whimpered. "Yes." Sam shimmied into his jeans.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Dean said as they scrambled into the library on campus through the window. "And it figures that the top window is the only one that opens."

"Believe it, city boy." They scrambled down the wall of windows to the ground to find more on Crimson Fever. Cyn left her shoes on the ledge. "Hurry, we need to get to the computers." Cyn ran over and got on the computer and didn't even sit at the desk. Sam held a flashlight for her. He pushed his body against hers.

"Are you sure that you don't want to-you know?" He rubbed his body on hers.

"Sam," She sighed. "Stop it's not the time or place. I-" Something popped up. "Dean!" She whispered.

"Yea?"

"I found something. But it is horrible news. If this is the same Mandy-I found her year book picture. Her name was Mandy Silver. She was sixteen when she died and-today is the sixth anniversary that she died."

"You mean Sam almost banged a spirit?"

"Wait-I found more, someone's gonna die today." She made a breathy sound. "Each of these teens that died from Crimson Fever died this day. She must be spreading it. She's what's known as a 'Mujer fantasma de ojos mirar.' Roughly translated into 'Female Ghost with the eyes'. She hypnotizes her victims with her eyes."

"This thing is a little too highfalutin if you ask me."

"Sam how are you feeling?"

"Just a little tired," He held out a shaky hand. "I'll be fine." He pushed his bangs back. His forehead was covered in sweat.

"Sam?" Dean said in a drill sergeant voice. Sam kneeled down and put his hands on his knees and started to wheeze. He dropped the flashlight he was holding. "Sammy!" He barked.

"Just-need some air."

"Dean? Maybe we should go. We got some information on that bitch Mandy. We should get Sam to a hospital. He's really sick."'

"Sammy?" Sam seemed to be passed out on his feet. Then he fell down.

"Oh my god, Dean. He pasted out and he might have hurt him self. How the hell are we gonna get him out? The man almost weighs two-hundred pounds!"

"Calm down, Cyn! We'll get him. He'll be fine." He rubbed his face. "Fine." He said under his breath.

"Dean," Cyn's eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Don't be." Dean checked Sam's pulse. It was still steady! "We can get him out that door."

"Dean, that alarm will sound. You will drop Sam-not on purpose- and run, I will get bumped for tryna save em' and get tried as an adult for breaking and entering. You for assault on a police officer because you'll run one over trying to save us. Not that I wouldn't do that for you guys-but who will run for Sam?"

"I wouldn't leave him behind, Cyn. And why are you still here? Why? How come you haven't run?"

"Because! You guys said you'd help me. And I want to help you, Dean! I won't leave you. You're like the brother I never had, Dean. I'll help get you out of here before we lose him."

Dean sighed. "Grab a chair." She pulled a computer chair up. "Help me, will ya?" She helped him pull Sam onto the chair and stand him up. "Climb til you're even with Sam's head." She climbed four or five sills and stopped.

"Okay!" She called down. Dean stepped on to the chair and balanced Sam between the wall and him. He lifted Sam's arms.

"Pull him up to you. I'll push most of the weight." They got him up on the sill next to Cyn. "Climb up higher."

"I'm up. Arms?" They did this until they reached the top one.

"Cyn," Dean said from below. "What's under us out side?"

"A truck. The kind with the bed."

"Jump towards the bed." Cyn tried to open the window but it was locked. She grabbed her shoes and beat the window till it broke and an alarm sounded. Dean was almost at level with her. She knocked as much glass as she could with shaking hands outside.

"Hoist him up here. Hurry!" She positioned herself on the sill. She got Sam up in the sill with her ready to jump. But as she did she ripped her arm open with a piece a glass still attached to what's left of the window. It fell out down into the grass. She jumped. She felt nothing. Then she found herself with Sam in the back of the pick-up. She heard the thud of Dean next to her. "What next?"

"Grab his legs."

It took the rest of her strength and the little bit of feeling that was left in her left arm to help Dean with Sam to the car. She and Sam got in the back of the car and then she blacked out.


	7. Taking Down The Slut

"Cyn…Cyn…Wake up we still have some ghost bustin' to do." She came to and saw Dean over her.

"Where is…?"

"We're at the hospital. Do you remember how Mandy died?"

"I think she was kidnapped, but she was found but she was pregnant so her boyfriend talked her in to an abortion. But it was an illegal one, and the tools were infected. And she got an infection and died."

"Oh wow. And why would she do this?"

"I think that she tricks the guy into having sex with her by putting them in a trance."

"Hun?" A short, plump, little nurse said. "Were gonna have to stitch up that arm of yours. M'kay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"N'sir?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think you can stand to watch your half-sissy here, get stitches?"

Cyn looked up at Dean and smiled. "I think I can manage."

"M'kay. We'll be right back."

"You called me your sister?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You sweet, sweet asshole. You didn't want to be my brother back at Walgreen's, now you volunteered it. Aww!"

"How's Sam?"

"He's-he's alive. I guess that's good enough."

"I have a ghost to bitch-slap."

Soon after her stitches, Cyn and Dean were back to ghost hunting. Cyn had changed into jeans and a tee shirt that fell right below her belly button. They went back to the seen of the crime-the frat house. It was 4 am and the party was still going. Dean started to dance to a Justin Timberlake mixed with Snoop-Dogg. He waited to be the decoy. Soon he was dancing with about five blondes-one of them was the culprit. Dean avoided her kiss and eye contact but did not deny the offer to 'go some where more quiet'. She sat on Dean's chest and kissed his neck. Dean looked into her eyes and he started to remember things that made him sad and he let his guard down. Cyn opened the door and interrupted them then yelled,

"Hey bitch! Remember me?"

Mandy sat up and looked at Cyn. "Yes I do. Why are you here? Do you feel hot?"

"No. I don't. Because I'm not a slut." Mandy lunged at Cyn-but instead of attacking her she started to kiss her. Mandy hit Cyn's head against a wall and Cyn started to bleed.

"Hey bitch! Do you remember how you died? Yeah, you were getting an abortion!" Dean yelled while his pulling his shirt on. "A baby! Dead and so are you! You would have lived if you hadn't done that. But you did. And now what? Now you're trying to kill innocent people. Mandy, you are dead now, Mandy. You can't punish people because of it. You have to stop, or be stopped." A tear ran down Mandy's pristine white face.

"But they need to be punished. They didn't care that I died because of Harpthrone. They thought my real boy friend did that to me, my 'kidnapper'." She started to sob. "No one cared. And you are getting in my way." She had some glowy orb thing grabbed Cyn by her throat and tried to shove it down her throat.

"You need to be stopped, Mandy." Dean pulled a gun from the back of his pants. "And I'll do just that." And he shot her with rock salt.

When she was gone Cyn took a deep breath. "Uhrg!" And she shuddered. "Oh god, Dean. Is that all?"

"No. Where did she get her abortion done?"

"The Harpthrone Clinic, I think. Why?"

"We are making a trip to the Harpthrone Clinic…"

In the car Dean explained himself. "So you are proposing Arson and Abuse of a Corpse-not to mention disrespect of a burial ground?"

"What are ya, a lawyer?" She looked at him angrily. "Just a little?" He pulled up in front. "I can make it seem like an accident." He got out and went around to her side and leaned in. "Don't worry your pretty little head." He lit a cigarette and got some motor oil. "And since this place backs right up to the street…" He made a puddle of oil and got back in the car made U-turn flicked the cigarette in the oil and drove away.

"All that stuff you said about abortion…Did you really mean it?"

He shrugged. "No, not really. I just said it to upset her."

Dean drove like a bat out of hell to the cemetery where Mandy Silver was buried. Dean and Cyn dug like crazy they surprisingly quickly got to the casket. Dean opened it and dumped gasoline and tossed a match in it and closed it they quickly buried it again while on fire. "Burn in Hell, bitch" They sped away. They got to the hospital just at the wake of dawn. They rushed up to Sam's room and saw him sitting up.

"Sam!"

"Sammy!" Both Cyn and Dean ran over and hugged him.

"Hey, guys. What's up and why does Cyn have dirt on her legs?"

"Long story."

"Let me feel your forehead, Hun." The nurse-the same one that was Cyn's said. "Here's the thermometer." She looked at it and the reading must have surprised her. "Well, maybe it wasn't Crimson. It might have been a virus. But still we want to keep you-maybe over night. M'kay?"

"Yes, I understand." She walked out and he said in almost the same breath. "What'd you do?"

"We cured you. And you're _welcome_!" Cyn said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Cyn and Dean stayed over night with Sam. While Dean took a bathroom and coffee break Sam and Cyn played 'I Never' with Mountain Dew in pill cups.

"I never had my toes sucked." Cyn took a drink. "You had you're toes sucked? Ew, Cyn."

"Hmmm, I never have been caught peeping at someone." Sam took a drink. "Ew! You perv!"

"I never mooned any body." They both took a drink.

"I never have had sex with a man." Neither of them took a drink.

"You…? You're a…? You haven't…?"

"That's right. Are ya scared of me?"

"No."

"I just didn't think you're uh-"

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing." They both said in unison.

"You gave him Mountain Dew after I told you not to? You'll get him all hopped up on caffeine."

"Sorry Dean."

But the next morning, the hospital let Sam out for release.

"How's about we find a hotel-with connected rooms!-And get Sam there so he can rest."

"Alright! How are you Sammy Boy?"

He scratched his head. "My hair's a little crunchy from the gel-."

"It's fine." Cyn said quickly.

"But-I don't feel hot or even remotely horny."

"You freak. Not even remotl-get your ass up, Sam."

"We, I'm just sayin'-I don't feel like jumping in the shower with Cyn."

"I feel so weird. I was an accomplice at arson."

"You didn't really do anything."

"I know I just feel slightly dirty. Like I need a shower."

"Don't worry about me jumping in on you. The ship has sailed."

"Sir?" A nurse stuck her head in.

"Please, it's Scott, Scott Philips. I'm Mark Tremonti and this is-" Dean mentally snapped his fingers thinking. He thought of one! "Av-ril Lavigne." Cyn looked at him sharply. The nurse ticked people in her mind. You could tell she knew the name.

"Have you been here before?" The nurse asked.

"Um, nooo. My fathers from here though." Cyn looked at her watch. "Oh, crap! I have an interview with Kroger. We ought to be leaving."

"Yeah, ready Scott? Scott!"

Sam looked like he didn't know why they kept calling him Scott. Oh yeah! The alias. "Yea, sorry." He cleared his throat. "I'm ready if you are, Mark." Sam got out of bed. "Let's go, Avril." They walked out of the room.

"Bye Mr. Tremonti, Mr. Philips and Miss. Lavigne."

"Goodbye ma'am!" Dean yelled. "You unsuspecting hick." He said under his breath. As soon as they got out side Cyn yelled at him.

"Avirl Lavigne? What the hell."

They got in the car. "I thought you hated Creed."

"I do." Dean said starting the car up. "But the music is stuck in my head and I was in a rush when I checked you guys in."

They drove up the road. "Arm's wide open. Damn It!"

"Hey Cyn,"

"Yea, Sam?"

"When is Kroger expecting you?" Then Sam and Dean started laughing.


	8. Conclusion

**A/N: I use 'Hands Down' by Dashboard Confessional and I had no part in this song, I don't own it and they wrote it. I sooooooo disclaim. **

This chapter has adult situations (Yay!)

**Big man in black suit strolls up: Are you an adult?**

_Me: Well, no but it's my story-_

**BIG GUY: But, you said it had adult situations.**

_Me: So?_

**BIG GUY: So I'm going to have to take you in.**

_Me: But-_ Handcuffs me. After some struggling. _Me: This ain't over! I got your bage number! _But- they did let me post this chapter. Which is the last-for now. But whwen Shesweet closes a door she opens a window and she opened a big window this time. Okay, I'll stop talking in the third person. I'm posting the new story Underworld a second story to Crimson! And you better read it cause this is my only call!

The girl who was recently Incarcerated-_un fairly! _**Big guy shoots a look. **_Sorry!_

Shesweet

Dean sat on his bed half asleep 'reading' Sam's copy of 'Watership Down'. The phone rang. "Yea." He said answering it.

"Dean, sorry to wake you."

"I'm not sleep."

"Dean, the door is open and I can see you."

"Yeah, this stuff is a sleeping pill." He threw it to the floor. Why are you calling since the door is sitting open?"

"I dunno, I wanted to talk on the phone. And because I want to talk to your brother."

"Fine, Sam. Cyn is on the phone for you."

"What? Hello?"

"Sam, come over to my room I want to talk to you."

"Oh, she wants to talk."

"Yeah, be right over." He hung up. "What?"

"Guess she wants to talk."

"Sam." Cyn said from her room. He took a breath and walked in.

_Breathe in for luck,_

_Breathe in so deep…_

"Yea?"

"Listen, I was thinking-"

"Oh, she was thinking."

"Go to sleep, Dean."

"Anyway I wondered-"

"She won-dered." Sam pulled the door closed.

"Okay, let's start again. I've been thinking about that night when you had Crimson. And all I want to know is are any of those feelings true?" Sam walked over to her, grabbed her shoulders, and gave her a long kiss.

_This air is blessed you share with me,_

When he pulled back her eyes were huge. "Are sure you're over Crimson?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Hmmm." She hummed.

"Do _you_ have those feelings?"

"I _do_. It's just that-" He cut her off with another kiss. This time he didn't pull back. He leaned her down onto the bed. He tangled his hands in her hair.

_This night is wild…_

_Your legs are sooth as they graze mine…_

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me,_

_So won't you kill me,_

_So I die happy,_

"Do you want to do this?" They went back to kissing an in between them she said,

"Yes, very much so." The continued to kiss for awhile.

"Are you sure?"

"Sam, a girl says she wants to put out and says yes it usually stays yes."

"Okay." Then he took off her robe, under it she wore a tank top and matching panties. He slipped his hand under the strap on the tank. She sucked in her breath. "Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Okay." Kissed her shoulder. "Because, I wouldn't want to do that."

"I know and you're not gonna hurt me."

"Okay." He slipped his other hand under her shirt hiked it up until her belly was showing. He kissed her belly button. She giggled. He slipped his hand in the waist band of her panties and rested it on her hipbone. He slipped it between her legs and rested it on her thigh. Her eyes got huge.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"What if Dean catches us?"

"He's asleep."

"But how do you know?"

_The words are hushed lets not get busted,_

_Just lay entwined here undiscovered,_

_Safe in here from all the stupid questions,_

'_Hey did you get some?'_

_Man that is so dumb,_

Sam sighed and got up. He opened the door exposing Dean who was against the wall as if to eavesdrop but had fallen asleep. "See?" He shut it and pulled off his shirt. "No worries." He climbed onto the bed and she rested her hand on his shoulder and wrapped the other around the back of his neck and nibbled on his ear.

_Stay quiet,_

_Stay near,_

_Stay close,_

_They can't hear,_

_So we can get some,_

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Cyn?"

"Why can't we be together?"

"We can. We just can't have kids."

"But-?"

"Cyn."

"Okay, got you. Stop talking." She tried to shut her brain off but she couldn't. She sat there and savored the moment while rubbing the hair on the back of Sam's neck. He kissed her again and the hand that rested on the inside of her thigh he moved caressingly up and down her thigh. "Are we going to do it or not? You're driving me crazy and I'm not very patient. I really want you." But what she really meant was 'Oh my god oh my god! I'm about to have sex with Sam! _Way _against Dean's wishes. _Ohmigod!_ And I'm going to remember this moment for _forever_.'

_Hands down this is the best day I can,_

_Ever remember,_

_I'll always remember…_

_The dim of the soft lights,_

_The sent of your hair which you twirled in your fingers…_

"Shhhhh." He whispered. He slipped his hand up and up and under her underwear until it was rested firmly against her. She breathed deeply. "Did I hurt you?"

"No Sam!" He moved a finger up and down and then slowly inserted it in to her body. She shuddered. She slowly pulled her shirt off. He moved his hand in and out of her faster. She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans then moved them down his hips along with his underwear. He bent over took her nipple his mouth and ran his tongue over it. She took him her into her hand. She felt him and he was very hard. He swirled his tongue on her nipple. She shuddered and started to breathe raggedly. "Sam, please. Oh god. Now-oh god now." She began to stoke him in her hands. He made a deep groaning sound. He stopped moving his finger and pulled it out. He slipped her panties off. She stopped rubbing him and he slowly inserted the head. It hurt a little but it felt better than it hurt.

"You okay?"

"Um hmmm." He went deeper, then deeper. He pulled out and went back in out in out in. He did this and she felt like she was going to pass out. He continued she breathed faster and faster and so did he. "Oh Sam, I-I-" She started to climax as he did too.

After they finished, Cyn was really tired.

"Cyn, are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm just tired."

"Wanna lie down?"

"Will you lay with me?"

"Of course." Cyn pulled to covers up around them and Sam put his arms around her and he gave her a kiss.

_And you kissed me like you meant it,_

"Thank you." They lie there for a while in the fetal position together.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine now. Was I okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, was I?"

"Well, I would think so, but it's all I know."

"Well that's convincing."

"I'm glad it was you."

_I knew that you meant it,_

Sam smirked. "Are you, now?"

She smiled bashfully. "Yeah."

_That you meant it,_

Sam dimmed the light til it was off and they gave each other another kiss.

_I knew that you meant it,_

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Cyn."

_That you meant it…_


End file.
